I Mean It
by luvcsouat
Summary: Spoilers for "The Final Problem"! It took him nearly three minutes to say it, why? And what will hwork do now that he has? (Crap Summary but I don't want to give too much away for those that haven't seen the episode)


**A/N just a quick little one shot. Don't read if you haven't seen The Final Problem! My take on the confession scene, Sherlocks thoughts and maybe what happened afterwards. I hope you like it. Please review!**

A woman's coffin... "I love you."

It was most definitely the simplest case Sherlock had ever been given. And yet it was simultaneously the most difficult for him to solve. Oh sure, he knew the answer, he couldn't imagine why it took the other two men so long to figure out.

Molly Hooper, no question. It was Molly Hooper. It has always been Molly Hooper. There was no debating, no other option; though John probably pondered over Irene Adler. But Sherlock knew that it couldn't possibly be the woman, because it wasn't love with the woman. Yes, they had good times but it was just fun and games.

Molly wasn't a game, which was why Sherlock hated this so much! Euros had made her into a pawn to be moved and pushed around and taken for granted! That was not what Molly Hooper was meant to be.

She deserved better.

She deserved so much better than a man that took three minutes- No! Not three minutes, years! She deserves so much better than a man that took years to say the words! A man that would constantly be putting her in danger! A man that couldn't face his feelings and Instead covered them up with fake memories and sarcasm and drugs!

"Say it like you mean it." She had said into the phone.

 _"Like you mean it."_

She didn't believe him when he said it. But then he couldn't really blame her, he never showed her anything that would make her believe. He was, what had she called him? A "bastard".

"I love you." He meant it with all his heart and he wished, like he had all his life that he was an unfeeling monster. He wished desperately that he could rip out that figurative heart and smash it to pieces because it put people in danger. It put him in danger... Of being hurt.

Of course there were no explosives.

The explosives weren't the point. Euros didn't want to just make him say some words for her amusement. In fact he wasn't being forced to say it at all. If he had been heartless like he so very much wanted to be, he wouldn't have cared. He would've said something terrible to Molly so that Euros couldn't win. Or maybe he would've just stayed silent while Molly wondered it he had pocket dialed her.

But he did care.

That was the point. Euros had given him a mirror and broken him with his reflection. She had given him the chance to finally do the one thing that he wouldn't let himself do under any other circumstances. She showed him that he was a person that loved someone enough to break his own rules of hiding his sentiment just to save one life.

She had killed his facade.

...

A few of weeks passed before Sherlock actually saw Molly. John had invited her over for a house warming party after they fixed up the flat. Of course there were tons of other people at the party so Sherlock was able to avoid her for some time. But eventually she cornered him when he was taking care of Rosie.

"Hi," Molly was quiet, and Sherlock wondered for a moment if maybe he could pretend the call had never happened.

"Hello." He had his back to her, he didn't want to look at her. not yet, not until he was fully prepared.

"The place looks nice," Molly said awkwardly," I mean, it looks the same, but I liked it before so..." Sherlock couldn't help but turn up his lips at her rambling, but due to his current position over the cradle Molly didn't see.

They were silent for such a long time that even Sherlock found it painful. She wanted him to speak first, or maybe she wanted to speak first... He couldn't tell. He turned to face her and they looked eyes before simultaneously looking away.

"About the call I gave you-" Sherlock began but Molly cut him off.

"I read all about it on John's blog, the whole situation with your sister, I mean. I get it, she was just messing with you. You had no choice. It didn't mean anything."

Sherlock watched Molly's face carefully as she spoke. He watched her body language, listened to the tone of her voice. Her eyes stayed on him, she wasn't acting shy as usual. Her tone was calm, and very neutral, she believed everything she was saying. She wasn't trying to get anything from him, she just wanted to clear the air.

He didn't respond. There was too much to think about, too many problems to solve before he could speak. He couldn't make the same mistake, he couldn't let his emotions get the best if him. Sherlock calculated his words carefully, how could he talk himself out of this mess?

But all that went to waste when she began to turn away.

"Molly wait!" He was louder than expected and Rosie erupted with screams. Sherlock winced and picked up the little girl as Molly turned back around. He tried desperately to hush the child but Rosie was not giving up.

"Let me try." Molly offered, coming closer to take the baby. Sherlock sighed and carefully put Rosie in Molly's arms then took one tiny step back and watched as Molly lightly bounced and hummed to the infant. It worked almost instantly and once she was sure Rosie was sleeping again Molly looked up to finish their conversation.

That's when he kissed her.

That's when she knew.

The little words.

I love you.


End file.
